tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty to the Rescue (DVD)
Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six fourth season episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was distributed by Video Treasures in 1995, and reissued in 1996 by Anchor Bay Entertainment who released on DVD in 2008. Description 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas adventures with new friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, in volume 12 where fun never ends. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas and his friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where fun and excitement never ends. DVD Peep! Peep! Next stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas and Friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where the fun and excitement never ends. Episodes # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Rusty Helps Peter Sam # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Home at Last Song * Gone Fishing Trivia * This was the last Thomas & Friends DVD to be released by Anchor Bay Entertainment. * This was the first VHS to have the on-screen Video Treasures logo, though it is the fourth (and last) distributed by them. Goofs * The image on the front cover of the VHS is from Home at Last, but that episode is not featured on the video. * The DVD Version of this release has mono audio, while the original VHS has stereo audio * On the 2008 edition of the DVD: ** The back cover has pictures from Trusty Rusty, which is not featured on the DVD. ** The cover and the DVD menu show steam coming from Rusty. ** Grass is visible behind Rusty's driver yet Rusty appears to be part way in a shed. ** The shed interior appears to be filled in with red. ** The rails Rusty is on appear to be standard gauge. ** The station Rusty is at in the main menu is standard gauge. Gallery File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Advertisment File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStories1994VHScover.jpg|1995 cover File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStoriesbackcover.png|1995 back cover File:RustytotheRescueVHS.jpg|1996 VHS cover File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStoriesbackcover1996.png|1996 back cover File:RustytotheRescuewithFreeWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Thomas File:RustytotheRescueDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover File:RustytotheRescueandOtherThomasStoriesDVDtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:RustytotheRescuemenu.png|Main menu File:RustytotheRescuemenu2.png|Episode menu File:RustytotheRescuemenu3.png File:RustytotheRescuemenu4.png|Sing-Along menu File:RustytotheRescuemenu5.png|Sodor Memories bonus feature File:RustytotheRescueandotherThomasStories1999VHSlabel.jpeg|1999 Label Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases